wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Florence
Florence is a tree spirit associated with Alfred F. Jones in the Tea Leaves series. They first meet in the hospital while he was visiting Kiku Honda. Ever since, Alfred and Florence have been growing close as the seasons progress. She also has a younger sister named Lydia. Appearance and Personality Appearance Florence has long red hair and brown eyes. She mostly wears dresses, skirts, blouses, and shawls, giving her folksy/earthy look. Personality Florence is mostly a calm person. She's in tune with nature due to her being a tree spirit. During the spring and summer, she really healthy. But when fall and winter come along, Florence falls ill. She's nearly falling asleep and has to rest all of the time. Back Story According to Tea Leaves and Green Jade, Florence was found as a child in the woods of Louisiana by a couple escaping city life in Maine. They instantly fell in love and took her in as their own daughter. She seemed to have a slow development as a child as well. Florence couldn't talk at the age of six and acted like a newborn baby. The locals told her parents that it was good luck to find and raise a tree spirit and wished them well. In Tea Leaves and Silver Rings, it is revealed that Florence was raised vegetarian. Her parents didn't buy much sweets or meat because they preferred nature over materialistic things in life. Florence's mother didn't eat meat, but her father only ate it when he went into town. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Alfred and Florence first meet in the hospital while he is visitng Kiku. He first notices her hair and then her shawl. For some reason, Alfred finds himself curious about her. They exchange a short conversation in the hallway. When she leaves, he asks when he can see her again. Florence tells him soon. Alfred later comes by to visit Florence at her house. She invites him in for a meat-free barbecue. In "Dogwood", Florence shows him her garden. During the whole time, Lydia isn't enjoying Alfred getting close to her sister. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Florence and Lydia come home to find Alfred asleep on their front porch, waiting for them. He gives her a small jar of sunflower oil. She also gives him her phone number. As the pair get closer, Florence teaches Alfred how to cook. She teaches him more about Lydia and her family. Mostly Lydia's father raised both girls after the death of their mother. Florence also reveals that she had been using the sunflower oil that Alfred gave her. Later in August, Alfred notices a small bruise on Florence's ankle. It doesn't bother her, but it's a sign that she is getting sick again. Despite this, she's in a good mood and falls asleep in his lap in the warm summer day in the park. Near the end of the season, Florence goes to the doctor with Alfred and Lydia. Tea Leaves and Green Jade The season starts off with Florence being sick in bed. Alfred visits her and sister on Christmas and tells Florence stories about his past. A little bit earlier in the season, it is revealed that Florence has been kept alive for twenty-eight years. On one visit, Alfred asks about Florence's past. She remembers that her parents found her in the woods of New Orleans and that her mother loved poetry and her father loved nature. Tea Leaves and Red Silk In December, Florence goes to Coney Island with Alfred and Lydia. They end up going to the aquarium and walking along the boardwalk. Alfred took her out for some fresh air and to bond with the sisters. In the spring when Florence is healthier again, Alfred asks if about her love life as she is gardening. Lydia breaks up the questioning before Florence could answer what kind of guy she liked. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings On Alfred's birthday, Florence invited Alfred out on an underground picnic in her and Lydia's backyard. She amazes him with her ability to climb down the tunnel while carrying a heavy basket on her arm. While they are eating, Alfred asks Florence if she is vegan and why she doesn't eat meat. She says that she eats diary and that she was raised as a vegetarian. Florence also adds that she has no interesting in ever trying meat. Florence later listens to Alfred as he tells her about the mysterious little girl at his house. She wonders if it is a ghost or not. When Lydia makes fun of him, she tells her to stop. Lately, Florence seems to be feeling more tired during the summer. Alfred visits her to catch up with her. Unbeknownst to him, that the tree spirit might be dying. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Alfred comes by and visits her. After Lydia tries to turn him away, Florence comes down and is happy to see the American man again. He makes dinner for her and she likes the veggie tofu burgers. Alfred then asks her out on a date to Coney Island and the tree spirit says yes. Florence and Alfred go out on their date in Coney Island. They end up having a good time walking around on the boardwalk, eating, shopping, going to the museum, amusement park, and the beach. Alfred confesses to her and she says that he is one of her favorite people. The American man isn't sure if she understood him, but they do share a kiss on the beach. In "Acacia", Alfred comes to visit the girls. Lydia isn't too happy about the situation, but Florence tells her to be nice and she likes him. She reveals that she is aware that she's dying, much to Lydia's dismay. Florence didn't eat much of her lunch, prompting her sister and Alfred to talk in the hallway. When they get back to the table, only Florence and Alfred stay at the table. Florence is eating her lunch again. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Florence's health continues to circle the drain while she gets closer to Alfred. He invites her and Lydia to come out to Coney Island again for one more trip and she says yes. Florence is okay with the fact that she will die soon. However, she notices that there is something wrong with the American man. Florence calls Alfred when he goes him and asks if he is okay. They briefly talk before he hangs up. Later, Alfred takes Florence and Lydia out into their backyard to get Florence some sunlight. She's sleeping more often as she gets weaker. Alfred gets her a hat after he has a meltdown in her bedroom. For some reason, she reminds him of the girl that he keeps seeing in his strange vision. Later, Lydia goes out of town to meet with some old friends of her parents. Alfred is left to take care of Florence. Florence herself sees that something is wrong with Alfred. As the days wear on, he starts to see her as a girl from his past life who tried to save him, but ended up ruining. It all comes to a head and Alfred and Florence end up sleeping together, leaving him in regret. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Alfred finds Florence sitting alone in her living room in the dark. She seems to act like nothing happened between them. Alfred is about to talk to her about the night they slept together when he notices a red mark on her neck. When they go to the doctor, Florence reveals that she's known about her condition, upsetting Alfred. She knows that she is dying. Alfred confesses his feelings to her but she doesn't really respond, saying they will talk later. Florence is dying and time is running out. She lays in bed all day because of it. Relationships Alfred F. Jones Main Article: Alfred F. Jones She and Alfred seem to be really close. They met in the hospital while Alfred was visiting Kiku. Ever since then, he's at Florence and Lydia's house every day. Even after Lydia revealed Florence's true nature, Alfred is still close to Florence and even tries to take care of her during autumn and winter. He is not too certain if she understood when he told her that she liked him because she called him one of her favorite people. They later end up sleeping together when Alfred is trapped between visions of his past life and the present. Lydia Main Article: Lydia Lydia is Florence's younger sister. The younger girl is very protective of the tree spirit. So much so that Lydia didn't trust Alfred around her through most of the first season. Florence doesn't mean and really loves her sister. Parents So far, it is seen that Florence had a good relationship with her parents growing up. They happily treated her like their own daughter when they found her in the woods of Louisiana. Trivia * Florence is inspired by Florence Welsh from Florence and the Machine * Florence likes to garden during the spring and summer * During the spring and summer, Florence is perfectly healthy, but in autumn and winter, she becomes really ill * Florence and Lydia don't eat meat Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters